bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 32 (Bubbletucky Grand Prix)
Production Trivia Molly wears the same referee outfit from Team Guppy Challenge,Guppyball Team Up and Friendship Journey Songs Think Big Say It Loud Never Say Never Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Julie Lemieux as Zach and Leah's Mom # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper # Jill Talley as Mrs. Grouper # Jacob Hopkins as Lobster #1 # Catherine Taber as Lobster #2 # Jessica Dicicco as Lobster #3 # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas # Brianna Gentilella as Molly (Singing Voice) # Justin Felbinger as Oliver # Jamie Watson as Mr Rankins Gil,Goby,Nonny,Oona and Deema have no lines in this episode.But they're seen watching Mr and Mrs Grouper Transcript * Both: "Hello it's us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * All: (Laughing). * Zach: "We're getting ready." * Leah: "To go to school." (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah getting ready to go to school after the Winter Break.) * Zach and Leah's Mom: "Sad news guys.It's snowing so the principal says that the path to school is all frozed up." * Leah: "It's okay." * Zach: "We still get to have fun." * Leah: "I wish there was some way to school in the ice." * Zach: "It'll be this much fun to listen." * Leah: "Yeah.Like teachers." * Zach: "Or Grouper Teachers.Like Mr and Mrs Grouper." * Leah: "This'll be great." (The screen goes up to the light.It faded into a sun and the screen goes down.Molly and the Genies swim by.) * Molly: "Hey Leah.Hey Zach." * Both: "Molly." * Molly: "You guys are just in time for The Bubbletucky Grand Prix." * Glimmer: "Yeah." * Chloe: "You are." * Zach: "Really." * Leah: "That's great." * Molly: "It's a race all over Big Bubble City." (Mr and Mrs Grouper swim in the theatre.) * Glimmer: "Guys look." * Chloe: "It's Mr and Mrs Grouper." * Molly: "Let's go see them." * Zach: "Can we come too." * Leah: "Can we." * Both: "Please." * Molly: "Of course(To viewers)Do you want to come and see Mr and Mrs Grouper with us.Great.C'mon." (They swam in Mr and Mrs Grouper's theatre.Three lobsters are there.) * Mr Grouper: "Hey guys." * Mrs Grouper: "How are you doing." * Lobster #1: "Not good." * Lobster #2: "Hurt myself." * Lobster #3: "I'm fine." (Everyone stared at him.) * Lobster #3: "Okay I admit.I have the hiccups." * Mr Grouper: "I see." * Mrs Grouper: "You got the right people to help.That's us." (Molly,The Genies,Zach and Leah arrived at the theatre.) * Molly: "Good Morning Mr and Mrs Grouper." * Mr Grouper: "Good Morning Guys." * Mrs Grouper: "Morning kids." * Zach: "What's up." * Leah: "Everything alright." * Mr Grouper: "Oh everything is fine." * Mrs Grouper: "We got something amazing to show you all." * Mr Grouper: "This special remote." * Mrs Grouper: "We've been working on it all night the other day." * Molly: "It must be pretty tiring." * Mr Grouper: "Tell me about it." * Mrs Grouper: "It is.Isn't it." (They soon got the Lobsters all ready.Including Molly and the Genies.) * Zach: "That's amazing Mr and Mrs Grouper." * Leah: "It's like magic." * Mr Grouper: "Why thanks guys." * Mrs Grouper: "That's really amazing of you guys." (Rupert and his gang comes in.) * Rupert: "Ow." * Evan: "Hey Mr and Mrs G." * Lucas: "We need your help." * Evan: "Rupert was so excited for the Grand Prix.That he bruised his tail." * All: "Huh." * Rupert: "What Evan and Lucas are trying to say is.That the soles of my shoes wore right through and my feet are hot." * Mr Grouper: "New pair of shoes coming right up." * Mrs Grouper: "Why did I say about wearing your soles right through your shoes." * Rupert: "Don't." * Mr Grouper: "And." * Rupert: "I did." * Mrs Grouper: "And what do you have to say for yourself." * Rupert: "Sorry and I promise it won't happen again." * Mr Grouper: "There you go Rupert.Your new pair of shoes." * Rupert: "Thanks Mr and Mrs G." * Mr Grouper: "You're welcome Rupert." * Mrs Grouper: "Yeah.No problem." (Mr and Mrs Grouper's phone rings.) * Mr Grouper: "Hello." * Mrs Grouper: "Mr and Mrs Grouper speaking." * Dr Sparkles: "Mr and Mrs Grouper.I need you.We got a caramel apple emergency." * Mr Grouper: "Don't worry Dr Sparkles." * Mrs Grouper: "We're on our way." * Mr Grouper: "Hey Leah.Would you mind holding on to the Special Remote." * Mrs Grouper: "We don't want to get it stuck on the walls." * Leah: "Yep.I'm already on it Mr and Mrs Grouper." * Zach: "We'll make sure nothing happens to it." * Molly: "And that's." * All: "A Guppy Scout Promise." * Mr Grouper: "Thanks kids." * Mrs Grouper: "We'll be right back guys.Good luck at the Grand Prix." * All: "We will." * Molly: "Let's go guys." (The Genies made the magic carpet appear and they set out to the starting line.) * Evan: "Better go take our seats." * Lucas: "Maybe we should get a better view at the race." * Evan: "We'll use a bush as a camouflage.C'mon." (Evan and Lucas swam off.The Genies,Molly,Zach and Leah are at the starting line.) * Molly: "Hold tight to Mr and Mrs Grouper's Remote Leah." * Zach: "Mr and Mrs Grouper said we don't want anything to happen to it." * Leah: "What could happen." (Rupert heard Leah saying what could happen and got an idea.) * Rupert: "If I take Mr and Mrs Grouper's Remote.Then I'll slow Molly down." (Meanwhile Evan and Lucas got in the bush and they got ready to head out to the lake.) * Evan: "Perfect." * Lucas: "Quick.Let's sneak away before somebody sees us." (The race started and off the competitors went.) * Zach: "What a great start." * Leah: "Whoo-Hoo." * Molly: "Hold on to Mr and Mrs Grouper's Remote Leah." * Leah: "Um okay." (Rupert gets out his fishing rod and he took Mr and Mrs Grouper's Remote right off Leah's hand.) * Leah: "Oh no guys.Rupert has Mr and Mrs Grouper's Remote." (Rupert knocked a crate of tennis balls and the guppies slip on them.) * Zach: "Oh that sneaky Bully.He's trying to slow us down so he can win the Grand Prix." * Molly: "We have to go after him." (The Genies,Molly,Zach and Leah flew off.Song: Think Big.) * Molly: (Sings)There's only one rule today.The only words you can say.Are Yes.I can and Let's make a plan.Cuz it's time to take a stand. * All: (Sings)You gotta.Think big.No matter what you do cuz.Your thoughts will become the truth yeah.Think big.You gotta listen too.Your heart and from the start.Remember to always Think Big." (Song ends.) * Leah: "Look guys.See that ferriswheel over there.It spins around in circles." * Molly: "We learned that before.But right now.We gotta catch up to Rupert." * Rupert: (Gasps)"The kids are catching up.I have to slow them down.I'll slow them down with the ferriswheel." (The ferriswheel spins faster and faster.) * Leah: "Oh no.Guys look." * Zach: "That ferriswheel is spinning faster and faster." * Molly: "If it spins too fast.It might come loose and roll away." (The kids past the ferriswheel.It fell off and it rolls after the guppies.) *Molly: "Oh no.It's rolling after us." *Glimmer: "We need to slow it down." *Molly: "No problem.I wish we can stop the ferriswheel." *Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming guppies stop this ferriswheel divine." (Super sticky taffy appeared on the path.The ferriswheel stops rolling and gets stuck.) *Molly: "Is this taffy." *Chloe: "Yep.You wished for the ferriswheel to stop and I figured that'll work." *Glimmer: "Nothing beats taffy." *Chloe: "It's so sticky." *Molly: "And somehow heavy." *Zach: "Now that the ferriswheel stopped.Let's continue." *Leah: "Yes.We got to get Mr and Mrs Grouper's Remote back from Rupert." (They flew off in the distance.Meanwhile Evan and Lucas are walking on the ground.They're using a bush as a camouflage.) *Lucas: "So Evan.Do you think we're at the lake yet." *Evan: "For the last time Lucas.We're not at the lake yet.You'll know when we get to the lake." *Lucas: "But how.I can't see where we're going." *Evan: "Look down Lucas.What do you see." *Lucas: "My fin." *Evan: "And what else." *Lucas: "Your fin." *Evan: "What else Lucas." *Lucas: "Rocks." *Evan: "Right rocks.When we get to the lake.We'll look down and see lake." (They fell to the lake with a big splash.) *Lucas: "Hey.We're here." (Meanwhile with the guppies.Molly's bubble phone rings.) *Molly: "Hello.This is Molly speaking." *Mr Grouper: "Hey Molly." *Mrs Grouper: "How's it going." *Molly: "Everything's going great." *Mr Grouper: "Bad news guys." *Mrs Grouper: "Dr Sparkles sat on a numbing needle and he can't feel anything from the waist down." *Mr Grouper: "Can you guys keep watching our Special Remote." *All: "The Remote." (Flashback to Rupert taking Mr and Mrs Grouper's Remote from Leah.) *Leah: "Oh no guys.Rupert has Mr and Mrs Grouper's Remote." (Flashback ends.) *Molly: "Yep.We're on it." *Mr Grouper: "Good." *Mrs Grouper: "We'll be back soon." *Dr Sparkles: "Uh Mr and Mrs Grouper.I need you guys to take me to my 1:00." *Molly: "Gotta run.See ya." (Molly ended the phone call.) *Leah: "Oh no.Mr and Mrs Grouper are gonna be back soon." *Zach: "I know Rupert took Mr and Mrs Grouper's Remote Leah." *Molly: "But we're gonna work together to get it back.C'mon." (Meanwhile Rupert is still in the lead.) *Rupert: "Huh.How did the guppies stop the ferriswheel.They might have used wishing magic.Well those guppies think they can't race when pipes are blocking their way." (Rupert blocked the area with pipes.) *Zach: "Uh oh guys." *Leah: "Pipes." *Molly: "Rupert might a put them there to slow us down." *Chloe: "How do we get past them." *Molly: "That's it.I wish the path was clear." *Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo second wish of the due.Charming guppies clear the path divine." (The pipes disappeared.) *Molly: "Perfect.Thanks Glimmer." *Zach: "Let's go get Mr and Mrs Grouper's Remote back." *Leah: "C'mon." (Meanwhile Evan and Lucas got out of the river.They were coughing due to them falling into the lake recently.) * Lucas: "Aw.We missed the Runaway ferriswheel." * Evan: "C'mon.We'll take a shortcut." (They swam off.They soon arrived at the park.) * Lucas: "This is it.The park.I wonder where everyone went.I can hear them.But I don't see them." (Evan looks through and sees frogs hopping their direction.) * Evan: "I can see someone." * Lucas: "What is it.What is it." * Evan: "I don't want to know Lucas." (They got trampled by frogs.Meanwhile Rupert is still in the lead.) * Rupert: "What.The guppies may be smart.But I need to slow them down.If they're so good at racing.Let's see if they can handle a flooded path." (Rupert turns on the fountain system into full blast.The street flooded.) * Glimmer: "Guys." * Chloe: "Over here." * Leah: "Whoa." * Molly: "What happen to the street." * Zach: "The street has turn into a big river." * Leah: "How are we gonna get through here." * Molly: "I have an idea.I wish we can stop the street from flooding." * Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo third wish of the due.Charming guppies stop the flooding divine." (A speedboat appear.) * Molly: "Cool.Now let's go turn off the fountains." (They flew down the river.) * Zach: "There's the first fountain.Straight ahead." * Leah: "Looks like one of us is gonna have to turn them all off." * Molly: "I'm up for some water skiing." * Zach: "Go for it Molly." * Leah: "Be careful Molly." * Molly: "I will." (Molly waterskiied over and turned off the first fountain.Song: Say It Loud.) * Molly: (Sings)Everyone listen up.Hear my proclamation.About taking dreams seriously.Erase your fears.Don't worry about perfection. * Zach: "Go Molly." * Leah: "You can do it." (Molly turned off the first fountain.) * Molly: (Sings)Feel inspired learn.Ask a million questions.Be the very best you can be Yeah.Just imagine all the possible directions.Let's make history. * All: (Sings)Say it loud and be proud.Go on raise your voice and shout it out.Say it loud.Make your sound.You gotta always stand your ground.Beyond any doubt.Say it loud. * Leah: "There's the second fountain.Straight ahead." * Molly: "We still got more fountains to turn off.Let's go guys." * Genies: "That's what we're talking about." * Molly: (Sings)You gotta think of life as your own work of art and paint a picture of what it should be.Whether tall or short.We all play a part.We're gonna show the world how to achieve. (Molly turned off the second fountain.) * Molly: "Let's keep going.We got more fountains to turn off." * Zach: "Okay." * Leah: "Let's go." * Molly: (To viewers)"I need your help to keep a look out for an overflowing fountain.When you see one.Shout.Turn it off." * Little Fishes: "Turn it off." (Molly skied along the water and turned off all the fountains.) * Molly: (Sings)Come along watch and see.Let's have fun now.While making history. * All: (Sings)Say it loud and be proud.Go on raise your voice and shout it out.Say it loud.Make your sound.You gotta always stand your ground.Beyond any doubt.Say it loud. (Song ends.The streets has turned into puddles.) * Molly: "That's better(To viewers)And thank you for all your help." * Zach: "Now let's go get Mr and Mrs Grouper's Remote back." * Leah: "Yeah.They'll be back in a few minutes." (They flew off.Meanwhile Evan and Lucas are hanging on to the Magic Carpet.) * Lucas: "You're right Evan.The best way to see the race is to be in it." * Evan: "Exactly." (They somehow let go of the Magic Carpet.Meanwhile Molly's friends are watching the race.They see Evan and Lucas using their bush as a parachute.) * All: "Huh." * Lucas: "Now what do we do." * Evan: "We need to get back to our seats." (They float safely to their seats.Meanwhile Rupert is almost at the finish line.) * Rupert: "I'm almost there.Oh no.I need to stop the guppies once and for all.If they're so good at racing.Let's see if they can handle a wild carpet." (He puts a crazy spell on the guppies magic carpets.) * Glimmer: "Hey.What's going on." * Chloe: "Rupert put a crazy spell on our carpets and now we can't steer." * Molly: "Uh oh.And I'm all out of wishes." * Glimmer: "Whoa." * Chloe: "Yahoo.Giddy up.Little Carpet Donkey.Whoo-Hoo." (They landed on Molly's carpet.) * Glimmer: "Look.There's the finish line.Rupert's getting really close." * Chloe: "And we don't know how to steer this thing." * Leah: "But guys.We're not gonna give up that easy." * Zach: "Yeah." * Molly: "Zach and Leah are right.We need a plan.I have an idea.Genies Grab that tree branch." (The Genies pulled on the tree branch and they flung themselves away.) * Molly: "Now Leah.Kick off of that streetlight." * Leah: "You got it." (Leah kicked off the streetlight.) * Zach: "My turn." (Zach kicked off another streetlight.Molly kicked off of the tree.) * Molly: "Here we go." * All: "Whoo-Hoo." (They flew over to Rupert.) * Leah: "I'll take that.Thank you very much Rupert and also you forgot to tie your shoelaces." * Rupert: "Huh.Whoa." (Rupert trips and falls down.) * Leah: "Whoo-hoo.I knew we got Mr and Mrs Grouper's Remote back." * Zach: "All it takes is teamwork and our friends." (The guppies won the race.Evan and Lucas swam over to Rupert.) * Zach: "That was fun." * Leah: "Sure was.Time to give Mr and Mrs Grouper back their remote." (Mr and Mrs Grouper came back.) * Mr Grouper: "Hey kids." * Mrs Grouper: "We're back." * Mr Grouper: "So how was the Grand Prix." * Evan: "Oh it's great." * Lucas: "And fun." * Rupert: "Guys." * Both: "Uh oh." * Mr Grouper: "Rupert." * Mrs Grouper: "What's going on here." * Molly: "Ya see guys.After the race started.Rupert sorta snatched your remote from Leah." * Zach: "And she got it back." * Mr Grouper: "Really." * Mrs Grouper: "Is this true Rupert." * Rupert: "Maybe.But I deserved that Remote and I'm gonna take it again." (Suddenly Rupert trips and his potion for taking the remote backfired.) * Rupert: "Guys.No.No.No.No.Not my Carpet." (They flew off crazily.) * Rupert: "I will have revenge." (Leah swam over to Mr and Mrs Grouper.) * Leah: "Here's your remote back.I think I learned my lesson." * Zach: "A Guppy Scout uses teamwork to get the job done." * Mr Grouper: "Yep." * Mrs Grouper: "And we know a way to top it all off." (They activate the confetti cannons and the fireworks.) * Molly: "Thanks for helping Zach and Leah." * Zach: "No problem." * Leah: "Always happy to help." * Zach and Leah's Mom: "Kids." * Leah: "Mom's calling." * Zach: "Gotta go.Bye Molly." * Leah: "Bye everyone." * Mr Grouper: "So long." * Mrs Grouper: "Goodbye." * Molly: "Goodbye." (The screen goes up to the sun.It fades into a light and the screen goes down.Zach and Leah are back in their house.) * Zach: "Hey mom." * Leah: "We're going to school." * Zach and Leah's Mom: "But how.The path's too icy." * Leah: "We'll ice skate there." * Zach: "I think we have a better idea." (Zach and Leah are outside all ready for school.The bluejay flew down the path.) * Both: "Yahoo." (Zach and Leah ice skated to school with the bluejay as their guide.Oliver watched them as they skate down their path.) * Oliver: "Whoa.That looked like fun." * Leah: "Hey Oliver.We called it our way of going to school in the winter." * Zach: "With special bluejay boost." * Leah: "Have a great day at school." * Oliver: "I will." (Zach and Leah skated past the sports store.) * Mr Rankins: "Whoa.That look marvellous." (Later on this afternoon.Zach and Leah came back from school.) * Zach: "Hey mom." * Leah: "We're back." * Zach and Leah's Mom: "How was the bluejay ride." * Leah: "Great." * Zach: "Fun." (The phone rings.) * Zach and Leah's Mom: "Zach.Leah.It's for you.It's Mr Rankins from the Sports Store you just past." * Leah: "Hey Mr Rankins." * Mr Rankins: "Hey guys.You skating down the path on your way to school was amazing.I need a commercial for the.What's it called." * Leah: "Maybe we should call that Icy Birdies." * Mr Rankins: "Perfect.I need ice skates and bluejays." * Zach: "Hey Leah.It's gonna be a long day." * Both: (Laughing). (The episode ends.)Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Sport-Themed Episodes